Coming Home
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: It had been a long and tiring week for TK. He had been working late every night but coming home to his loving wife and kids always made up for that. Takari one-shot.


**Coming Home**

Hi everyone. Here is some wholesome Takari that I feel is something that fits perfectly with the time of year that I'm publishing this. I hope that you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this story.

Summary: It had been a long and tiring week for TK. He had been working late every night but coming home to his loving wife and kids always made up for that. Takari one-shot.

* * *

TK sent a quick message to his wife letting her know where he was as he walked towards the exit of Odaiba station. Kari had given him an earful yesterday for not letting her know when he was coming home over the past few days, so the blonde man had made a mental note to not make the same mistake again. His wife could be scary when she was angry.

His phone buzzed and Kari's reply of " _see you soon xxx_ " was displayed before he slid it into his pocket. A smile unknowingly formed across his face as he pulled his hat and gloves out of his pocket. TK put his briefcase down for a moment to put them on before picking it back up and walking out of the exit for the final stint of his journey home.

The cold air hit him and made him shiver as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Something cold and wet landed on his nose, making him glance up at the sky. Flakes of snow fluttered around as they made their way to the ground to add more to the white layer already covering Odaiba from the night before and earlier in the day. TK was glad that he was wearing a thick green coat because his suit wouldn't keep him warm in weather like this.

"Damn, it's cold," he muttered and watched his breath rise into the night sky before he crossed over the road to walk back to the apartment that he shared with Kari.

Glancing down at his feet, TK wished that he had a better footwear for this instead of the black shoes that he was wearing. He figured that he should start wearing something more casual next week because nobody else was wearing anything as smart as him, even the managers. The only reason he wore his suit was to make a good first impression.

A yawn forced its way out of TK's mouth, reminding him of just how tired he was. It had been a while since he'd worked like this and he was still getting used to it. Working a day job and long hours had been normal for him when he was a script writer at Fuji TV and an author on the side, but he wasn't used to it now after the shows he was working on had finished and he decided to focus on writing books full time. He was now an award-winning author for his various light-novels and main novels, which included those detailing the stories of the Digidestined and their adventures in the Digital World.

It was one of his light-novels that was being made into an anime and TK had agreed to write the scripts for it to make sure that the animated version remained true to his vision for the books. Toei had jumped at the chance to have him onboard for the adaptation and he was now travelling across Tokyo every day to get to and from the studio as they began their preparations for production. TK couldn't wait until he could work from his home like most of the script writers normally would. That would make his life a lot easier, but he'd first have to bear a few more weeks of commuting to the other side of Tokyo every weekday.

Another shiver ran up the tall blonde's spine as he stopped at a second crossing and glanced around. There were Christmas decorations in peoples' homes, shops and lining the streets that TK was sure would create a nice atmosphere if most people weren't in bed. He checked his watch as he crossed the road and noticed that it was nearly midnight.

TK yawned again as he turned the corner and started towards the apartment building where he and his family lived. He gazed down the road and his eyes fixed onto the lit windows of his home, which told him that, yet again, his wonderful wife was waiting for him. The smile on his lips grew as he picked up his pace. TK could argue that it was because he wanted to keep warm but, in truth, he just wanted to see Kari.

It might have been Friday, but why was Kari still up at this time? She'd been at work all week and her job as a teacher was tiring. What was worse was that TK was certain that his wife was deliberately staying up and waiting for him to get home before she went to bed even though she was denying that. He'd been close to her for most of their lives, so TK knew when she was lying to him.

Every day of this week, he'd left early in the morning to catch the subway and then a train to get to Toei's studio and he had left work late every evening when the meetings had overrun. The only sunlight that TK had seen was from the meeting room and kitchen windows, which didn't help things. He was glad that it was the weekend and he was looking forward to spending time with Kari and his sons. It was a well-earned break.

The promised land of his wife's loving and warm embrace got ever closer with each step. TK was tempted to sprint but decided against it because, after all, his footwear wasn't really suitable for it. He didn't want to have to explain to Kari how his butt got bruised and his suit got soaked if he did slip. Plus, the grilling he'd get for that just wasn't worth it either.

The snow began falling more heavily and TK could feel his feet going numb as the icy powder seeped through his shoes. The light of his apartment was an alluring beacon that was getting closer and closer until the blonde man finally arrived at the steps leading up to the main door. He stood under the roof at the entrance, brushing the snow off his shoulders and stomping it off his shoes.

The warmth of the lobby wrapped around him like a snug blanket as he stepped through the doors and made his way into the elevator. It wasn't enough though as he pressed the button for the penthouse apartment and the doors closed. All TK wanted was to be with his family at that moment. It felt like the elevator was taking forever until the doors finally opened. He stepped out into the small lobby area before opening the door to his home.

"I'm home," TK spoke quietly, knowing that his sons would be in bed right now. His gaze crossed the open plan living area to the kitchen where it fixed onto his beautiful wife. Hikari Takaishi looked as radiant as ever as she stood in the kitchen, stirring the pot of ramen on the stove.

"Welcome home," Kari replied as she turned to face him and smiled. She gave the food one last stir before making her way over to him. His eyes gazed over her body, taking everything in as he took his gloves and coat off. Her beauty still mesmerised him even to this very day even after they had been married for years and dated for several years before that.

Her tight jeans hugged her long smooth legs and her slim yet still curvy hips. Kari's tank top showed off her flat stomach and her large perky breasts, which TK knew were more than a handful for him. His eyes moved future up to those enticing lips that he had made a point of kissing every day for longer than he cared to remember. Kari had let her hair grow over the years but it still framed her beautiful face perfectly and brought out the mahogany tint of her eyes.

In TK's opinion, her personality even outshone her model looks. Kari was the sweetest and kindest person that he knew. She was loving and supportive, being there for him every time he needed her. A smile always formed on his face when she was around and she always knew how to cheer him up. She was smart, witty, and TK could go on for days with all of the compliments that he could give her but, even then, none would be good enough. He thought that she was perfect.

"PAPA!" The voice of two young boys suddenly echoed through the apartment and mixed with the sound of doors opening. The patter of young footsteps got closer as TK hung his coat up. The smile on his face only grew larger as his sons ran around the corner. He knelt down and let them run into his arms.

"Hikaru, Mitsue," TK called out their names as he placed an arm around each of them. Their tiny arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He knew that they should be asleep, but he missed them so much.

"You boys should be in bed right now," Kari tutted as she stood in front of them and TK. There wasn't any actual anger in her voice though and her smile remained as she watched them. "You'll be so grumpy in the morning, just like Papa and Uncle Tai usually are."

"But we miss Papa," Hikaru whined as he held TK even tighter. "He's been working all week and we don't get to play."

"I'll be able to play with both of you tomorrow," he replied and gave them a gentle squeeze. Both boys cheered and held him even more tightly. "We can go to the park and play games in the snow. And on Sunday too."

TK glanced at Hikaru, his eldest son, as the brunette boy rested his head on his arm. Whilst his hair and eye colour matched those of Kari's, Hikaru's face was distinctly more like TK's and the French bloodline was rather clear. Mitsue, who was younger by three years, was the opposite. He had TK's sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair mixed with Kari's more Japanese facial features. Both of them were beautiful and handsome boys, and TK knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd be wowing the ladies.

Kari knelt down with them and wrapped her arms around her family too. The boys placed an arm each around their mother and the family remained there, sharing an embrace. It was the first time that they'd all been able to have a moment like this in a long time and that made TK feel so warm inside. It was such a nice feeling to know that his wife and kids loved him so much.

Eventually, Kari pulled back and stood up. "Come on, Hikaru, Mitsue, it's time for you to go back to bed. Papa's had a long day and he needs to rest too after he's eaten his dinner."

TK stood up as well as both boys pouted at their parents. Their frowns told him all that he needed to know and, if he was being honest, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with them. However, he also needed to be a responsible parent.

"If you boys take yourselves back to bed and go to sleep, I'll be able to spend more time playing games with you tomorrow." TK patted both of them on the head before ruffling their hair. "And, the quicker I get to bed, the more energy I'll have to play games too."

"Promise, Papa?" Mitsue asked quietly as his eyes met his dad's.

TK ruffled his hair again. "I promise I'll play games in the snow with you both for as long as I can tomorrow after we've had breakfast together."

"Yay!" Both boys hugged his legs and squeezed them in their young arms.

"Bedtime," Kari reminded them with a hint of sternness to her tone. "Otherwise Papa and both of you will be too tired to play tomorrow."

"Ok." Their boys nodded and let their dad go. They got one last hug from TK and then hugs from Kari too before they made their way back to their bedrooms. TK and Kari watched as they closed the doors behind them, listening the whole time to make sure that their sons were going back to bed.

TK finally slipped off his wet shoes, placing them on the rack as he and his wife waited in case their kids didn't do as they were told. They were normally good boys but, like with any kids, there were times when they would misbehave and not listen to their parents. Waiting like this gave TK the chance to do something that he really wanted though, so he reached out and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her into a hug.

Kari returned the embrace and the married couple stood there, hugging at the end of the hallway and listening to make sure their sons were in bed. TK could feel his wife's body warming him up as they stayed there for at least fifteen minutes, simply enjoying being in each other's arms. TK would be the first to admit that he didn't like being away from Kari and he loved being able to embrace her like this after not seeing her for most of the day.

Once he was sure Hikaru and Mitsue were asleep, his right hand slowly glided up Kari's body to the back of her head before moving around to her cheek. He cupped it, tilting her head as he angled his. The couple closed their eyes and opened their mouths before placing their lips together. The familiar jolt of joy spread through TK's body and he knew that he'd never get tired of kissing his wife, no matter how old they got.

They kept the kiss going, sliding their lips back and forth over one another's as they opened their mouths wider to deepen the kiss. TK could feel the passion and love that his wife was putting into her display of affection and he returned it with just as much vigour. He didn't want to stop and it was clear that Kari didn't either as she pulled him over to the sofa. The contact between their lips remained as they lay down, behaving in the same way that they had since they started dating all those years ago.

The passion only increased further as they used their noses to breathe. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths as their actions become even more zealous. Hands wandered as they knew that they'd finally be able to spend some time with each other after they'd hardly seen one another all week. A sudden rumble interrupted everything.

The lovers broke their kiss and burst out laughing as TK placed his hand on his stomach. He was now painfully aware of just how hungry he was and the smell of ramen drifting through the apartment didn't help matters. He climbed off Kari and got to his feet, allowing her to do the same.

"We'll pick up where we left off later." She gave him a wink as she giggled. "But first, you need to eat. I've been cooking this all evening, so I'm not letting it go to waste."

"You mean that you haven't eaten?" TK knew that his worry was clear in his tone. He stared at his wife as she failed to suppress her laugh.

"Of course I've eaten." Kari playfully smacked his arm. "I ate some with Hikaru and Mitsue at dinner time. I left it cooking though to make sure that it would be even more flavoursome for when you got back."

"Have I ever told you that you're the greatest wife ever?" TK placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. "And have I told you just how much I love you?"

"Every single day." She placed a quick kiss of her own on his lips before giving him a bright radiant smile. "And I love you just as much as you love me, Takeru."

Another rumble of his stomach broke things up again, bring another laugh from them both. Kari grabbed his hand and led him over to the table that was set up and ready for him to finally have some dinner. "Come on, you'd better eat something. We can't have any fun while you're hungry and you certainly won't be able to play games with the boys tomorrow if you go to bed hungry tonight."

"Very true." TK nodded as Kari served up his supper before bringing it to him. She joined him at the table and opened a bottle of wine for them to share. They chatted and enjoyed being able to do this after they'd had such busy weeks. The icing on the cake was that they knew that they were both going to enjoy spending some quality time together with their two sons during their days away from work.

* * *

There we go, some sweet Takari family and romance fluff for you all. I really enjoyed writing TK as a father and I imagine that he'd be the type of dad who would love to spend as much time with his kids as he can. I imagine that Kari's the same kind of mother too. Just imagine the sweet scene of them playing in the snow as a family.

I hope that you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Please can you let me know what your thoughts are about this story by leaving a review? :D

And, of course, as I'm publishing this on Christmas Eve, I'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! :D


End file.
